vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
North East Atlantic Pack
The North East Atlantic Pack is a group of werewolves who are descendants of Klaus' Father. This pack comes from the North Atlantic and has been a rival of the Crescent Wolf Clan for a very long time. History According to the legends of the pack a 1000 years ago a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. This child, a son, was later transformed into something they had never before seen, something werewolf and vampire. The legend tells the story of Esther's affair with an unknown werewolf. When Mikael found out that Klaus wasn't his son, he was enraged. He killed Klaus' biological father and slaughtering the entire family of the transgressor. During their affair, Esther tried to help her lover and his clan by finding a way to prevent them from having to turn on every full moon by creating moonlight rings which would allow them to control both the transformation and use their full werewolf powers while in human form. She gave her lover a ring which she planned to empower but their plans didn't come to fruition. The ring was passes down through the pack until it came into Cary's possession. The Originals Season One In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus orders the extinction of the werewolves in The Bayou. Unknown to him, several werewolf packs have come to New Orleans to witness the birth of the miracle supernatural baby. Among these packs is the North East Atlantic wolves. When Elijah and Rebekah go to the Bayou to help the werewolves at Hayley's request, Eve leads them to a pack of werewolves she thinks they might find interesting. At first the camp is abandoned, but then a group of wolves runs towards them as they try to escape Diego and his vampires. Elijah intervenes and Diego leaves with the other vampires. One of the wolves trying to escape from Diego was Cary. Elijah recognizes the ring around his neck and asks him where he got it. Elijah later shows Klaus the ring, which had belonged to their mother, who was famous in the pack for being the lover of one of their alphas, and for having a son by him. Having discovered that his father's descendants still live, Klaus tells his siblings that he doesn't care because he doesn't want anymore family. However, he later goes to Father Kieran to ask him to shelter the pack without anyone finding out about it. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Klaus provided shelter for the pack in St. Anne's Church. He brings Hayley there and informs her that their daughter is part of this pack as well. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus asks Oliver to look for Cary at the Bayou. Once Oliver found him, he brought him to St. Ann's Church to meet Klaus. Cary however doesn't seem to cooperate and Oliver threatens him. This angers Klaus as he ordered Oliver to bring Cary as his guest and not his prisoner. Oliver states that the Crescents and Cary's pack have been going at each other since the beginning of time. Cary says legend has it that Klaus is a descendant of Cary's bloodline. Klaus confirms that the legends are true. He tells Cary he wants to know more about the ring Elijah took from him. He wants to know which stone it housed. Cary responds that he never saw it with a stone. Klaus asks him if he could ask around and find out. Leaders *Niklaus' Father (deceased) *Cary (presumed) Members *Niklaus' Father (deceased) *Niklaus Mikaelson *Cary *Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Through Klaus the pack is linked to the Original Family. *The pack was in possession of a Moonlight Ring. *In The Big Uneasy, Oliver stated that the Crescents and Cary's pack have been going at each other since the beginning of time. *In The Big Uneasy, Klaus mentioned that the pack is from the North East Atlantic. Gallery Cary01.png|Cary 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah meet Cary. Hope mikaelson.png|Hope Mikaelson 1601562 519472591493435 1072111364 n.png|Klaus Mikaelson References See also Category:Werewolves Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:Help Needed Category:Characters Category:The Originals Season One Category:Hybrids